Electronic cigarette is a new kind of electronic product. It has the same appearance and flavor as the traditional cigarette, but is more healthy and environment-friendly comparing with the traditional cigarette. The electronic cigarette atomizes e-liquid containing nicotine and essence into particles by an atomizer for output. Tar and other harmful ingredients contained in the traditional cigarette are not contained in the electronic cigarette, and second-hand smoking will not be produced.
The electronic cigarette in the prior art usually includes an atomizing assembly configured to atomizing e-liquid and a battery assembly configured to supply power to the atomizing assembly. The atomizing assembly and the battery assembly are positioned coaxially and connected to each other. A e-liquid storage sleeve configured to store the e-liquid is provided at the end of the atomizing assembly having an atomizing device. The atomizing device includes a heating wire configured to atomizing e-liquid. The end of the e-liquid storage sleeve which is away from the atomizing assembly is an open end, a suction nozzle is connected to the open end for a user to smoke, a smoke vent, which is in the same line as the smoke channel in the e-liquid storage sleeve and serves as a smoke channel, is provided in the center of the suction nozzle. The diameter of the smoke vent is usually set as 2 mm to 3 mm for smooth smoking. In the prior art, the e-liquid storage sleeve stores e-liquid, and is connected to the atomizing assembly, so as to make the heating wire of the atomizing assembly atomize the e-liquid in the e-liquid storage sleeve. The smoke formed by atomized e-liquid enters into the mouth of a smoker through the smoke channels in the e-liquid storage sleeve and the suction nozzle.
However, in the electronic cigarette described above, the smoke vent in the suction nozzle served as the smoke channel is in the same line as the smoke channel in the e-liquid storage sleeve. In the process of smoking, part of the smoke in the smoke channel of the atomizing assembly condenses into large-grained e-liquid and enters the mouth of the user with an air flow through the smoke vent, so that the user smoke the tobacco tar. In addition, in a case that the smoke emits directly from a large smoke vent, the speed of the smoke air flow is fast enough to form a torrent smoke column, which directly impinges the mouth wall of the smoker, so that the smoker usually feels discomfortable, and the user experience is poor.